Tilytown Everest International Airport
Tilytown Everest International Airport (EVT) is a public airport one mile northwest of downtown Everest, a city in the Capital province of Homini. It is the second busiest airport in the Capital province, the fifth busiest in Homini. It is a secondary commercial airport serving the Greater Tilytown Metropolitan Area, hosting over 10 million passengers annually. The airport is owned and operated by the Capital Provincial Aviation Authority (CPAA), which regularly markets the airport's close proximity to the major government buildings in the City of Tilytown, the capital of Homini. The airport lies just three miles south of the National Archives at the main campus of Tilytown University, and is six miles away from the National Parliament Building. Everest is a popular domestic alternative to Tilytown-Main for many Hominian residents, owing to markedly lesser traffic than what is found at Main. The airport serves as the main hub for HomJet Airlines, one of the primary competitors of Tilytown Airlines. In recent years, however, many local passengers have also chosen South Tilytown International Airport as another alternative. History Originally, Tilytown city planners intended for the greater Tilytown metropolitan region to be served by one international airport and one regional airport. Tilytown-Main was the obvious choice for an international airport; however, the decision on the appropriate regional airport location was more doubtful. Planners wanted an airport that was closely accessible to all major federal government buildings in case of an attack or emergency within the national capital that required a hasty evacuation. City officials disagreed, however, with the logistics of airport locations, so much so that the governor of the Capital Territory called for each interested municipality within a ten-mile radius of Parliament Square to bid for airport development. Everest and South Tilytown both submitted bids to the reviewing committee. Both cities' bids were appealing enough to convince the Ministry of Transportation to finance the construction of both airports, and push legislation to protect the interests of both locations. Eventually, the law was established that only one major domestic airline could maintain a hub at each airport, and no single airline could operate a hub at both simultaneously. With the establishment of Tilytown Airlines, both cities vied for its services; however, in the early days of the airline, college students from Tilytown University were strongly attracted to the generally lower cost fares and closer proximity of South Tilytown, over time influencing Tilytown Airlines to establish its domestic hub in that city. For a while, traffic at Everest dwindled, although the airport continued to be a popular choice for international travelers. With the advent of HomJet, the airport managed to win the bid for its crew and operating hub, thereby restoring most of the traffic lost when Tilytown Airlines focused its efforts elsewhere. Terminals Tilytown Everest International Airport features two terminals with two concourses each and a total of twenty-eight gates. Terminal 1 houses Concourses A and B, while Terminal 2 houses Concourses C and D. Terminal 1 handles both international and domestic travel, whereas Terminal 2 strictly serves domestic flights. * Concourse A is for international arrivals and departures. It features nine gates (Gates A1 - A9). * Concourse B serves both domestic and international passengers with six gates (B1 - B6). Air Cabinda operates Gate B1, SkylAir operates Gate B2, Burkleyville Airways operates Gates B3 and B4, and Bluebird Southern operates B5 and B6. * Concourse C hosts seven gates (C1 - C7) and is operated exclusively by HomJet. * Concourse D features six gates (D1 - D6). Tilytown Airlines and Tilytown Airlink co-operate from Gates D1 and D2. Gates D3 and D4 are reserved for charters and irregular operations. HomJet receives preferential access to use these gates for seasonal flights. Emerald Air and Gemma operate from Gates D5 and D6. As is customary at most of its destinations, CityHopper operates out of a dedicated hangar separate from the main terminal complex. Airlines & Destinations Everest is a secondary hub for International Express and the main hub for HomJet Airlines. HomJet is responsible for nearly 60% of the airport's annual aircraft operations. Everest is also the operational hub for CityHopper by Tilytown Airlines, a city-sponsored air transit service for citizens of the Greater Tilytown Metro Area who are employed near one of the five public airports in the area, excluding Tilytown-Main. __FORCETOC__ Category:Airports in the Capital Province Category:Tilytown Metro Area Airports Category:International Airports in Homini